Great Dane
The Great Dane '''(or simply '''Danny) is a major character in the episode Dogmobile in the Nature Dragon franchise. He's a veteran racer who mentors Hugo and Dogmobile with racing in the Michigan 500. Background In the 1900s, the Great Dane was a famous racer. He held his championship title for 20 years until he decided to retire in 1951 after having a crash that could've been fatal. He realized that racing became a threat to him, so he decided to live a quiet and peaceful life. He still guest-starred in go-cart races, racing centers, and demolition derbies. Personality The Great Dane was introduced as stubborn, cranky, gruff, and stern. At first, he was very calm but he's bound to lose his temper and express it very violently. He didn't like or respect Hugo or Dogmobile until Hugo confronted Eddie on his ill treatment towards him and Dogmobile. He was touched by Hugo's strong love and care for Dogmobile, whom he calls his friend. After hearing the confrontation between Hugo and Eddie, Danny began to regret his brief attitude towards the two. Before dropping the gang off and heading back to his mansion, Danny was amazingly surprised that Hugo gave him his trophy. He warmly accepted Hugo's apology and wished him luck with the training. The next day when Hugo asked Danny for help, he posed as a fatherly figure towards Hugo by providing some considerable wisdom and comforting him when he and Dogmobile fell into the mud. He briefly became Hugo's crew chief until Eddie took over at the end of the episode. Physical appearance The Great Dane is a tall and slender brown Great Dane, hence his name. His racing suit at Derby Dash was green with white stripes. His clothes outside of racing was a yellow polo shirt with grey shorts. Appearances Dogmobile After Archibald forgot the speedometer for Hugo and Dogmobile, Timmy notices a sign that said "Derby Dash." Hugo knew that he might be able to track his speed at demolition derby. In order for Hugo and Dogmobile to enter Derby Dash, they had to be a racer. That's when they saw the Great Dane enter a portable bathroom. Zane used his extendable arms to grab the Great Dane's suit. Without his suit, the Great Dane couldn't exit the portable bathroom. Sometime during the competition, Eddie entered Derby Dash and noticed that the imposter impersonating the Great Dane was Hugo. He used his shirt as a robe for the Great Dane and they managed to save Hugo and Dogmobile from Crusher when they got stuck in the mud. With the mud being washed off, Hugo's true identity was exposed to the crowd. However, the announcer still gave Hugo the trophy, much to the Great Dane's bitter rage. On the way back to the mansion, Eddie scolded Hugo on his actions and during the argument, he angrily declared that Hugo is unfit to rule a kingdom, much to Hugo's shock and anger. Hugo furiously ordered the Great Dane to pull the trailer over but he refused. Hugo opened the trailer door which caused it to skid on the ground. Hugo told Eddie that he did this, so he could save Dogmobile from destruction. During the argument, the Great Dane began to feel deep regret and sorrow for his brief attitude towards Hugo and Dogmobile. After the argument, the gang returned home. To show Danny, how sorry he was for impersonating him, he gave him his trophy. Danny warmly accepted Hugo's apology then he headed back to his mansion. The next day, Hugo and Dogmobile went to the Great Dane's mansion to see if he would train them. Danny was unsure about the choice but after Hugo told Danny about how his confidence and determination inspired him. The training started and it was complicated for Hugo. To give him faith for the race the next day, Danny told him about his race in the 40s and that he made his signature move, "The Howling Flippy." Danny briefly became Hugo's crew chief for the Michigan 500. He told Matthew to unstrain himself when he strained himself for the first 50 laps. On the final lap when Butch and the Terrible Truck rammed Hugo and Dogmobile into a wall, Danny and Eddie were amazingly stunned when Hugo and Dogmobile were able to free themselves and win the race. After Hugo managed to reconcile with Eddie, Danny invited Charles and the gang to watch Hugo, Eddie, and an upgraded Dogmobile race on the track. The Nature Dragon: The Series The Great Dane will appear in the upcoming episodes of the cartoon series. Trivia * The Great Dane comes from the dog breed with the same name and the character from 101 Dalmatians with the same name as well. Category:Article of the week Category:Dogs Category:The Black Lion characters Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Anti-heroes Category:Animated characters Category:Wooten characters Category:Mentors Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:European characters Category:Elderly characters Category:American characters Category:Characters in Storybooks Category:English characters Category:Adults Category:Reformed characters Category:Mechanics